Legendes
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Un petit voyage de nos chères nations au cœur des mythes et légendes...
1. La clairière

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** M

**Personnages :** Rome/Gaule (les anciens empires à l'honneur pour une fois)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Thème: **Brocéliande

**Notes : **Premier drabble écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit des drabbles de la ficothèque ardente. Je suis assez contente de moi, c'est mon tout premier drabble et je l'aime bien (et puis fière, il fait tout pile 200 mots).

* * *

Rome observait la lune dont la pâle clarté nimbait les courbes voluptueuses et délectables de la femme endormie à côté de lui. Qu'elle était belle avec ses douces boucles d'or fin la nation gauloise.

Il caressa ses seins nus qui se dressaient fièrement sur sa poitrine, se souvenant de la nuit fantastique qu'ils venaient de passer, du gout exquis de sa peau marmoréenne, de la sueur ruisselant le longs de leurs deux corps imbriqués et de ses cris de plaisirs résonnant à travers les arbres aux hautes branches de la forêt de Brocéliande tandis qu'en fier conquérant il la pénétrait encore et encore, faisant son corps sien pour la dernière fois.

Car demain le sang, la fureur et le carnage recommenceraient. Demain, leurs armées se rencontreraient à nouveau sur le champ de bataille en une lutte sanglante, féroce et sans merci. Demain ils ne seraient plus amants, mais ennemis, laissant de côté tout ce qui se serait passé dans cette clairière.

Après un dernier regard à la Celte Rome se rhabilla sans bruit, le cliquetis de ses armes brisant le silence de la forêt mystique, puis s'en alla sans plus un regard pour la forme alanguie au pied du chêne.


	2. L'incube

2eme drabble (197 mots), sur le thème incube. Naturellement, avec mon OS d'il y a quinze jours, je ne pouvais que le faire sur France et England!

* * *

Arthur était complètement mesmérisé par les reflets lilas de ces yeux océans qui le fixaient avidement et cette langue mutine qui pourléchait sensuellement ces lèvres.

Il déglutit en pensant à toutes les choses que l'incube était capable de faire avec celle-ci, toutes les zones de son corps qu'elle pourrait explorer,…

Non, il devait se ressaisir, le charme de l'incube agissait encore sur lui.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça mon petit lapin ? susurra le démon en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Les joues de l'Anglais virèrent au cramoisi.

- Pas du tout !

Mais malgré ses dénégations, il ne sut retenir un gémissement sonore tandis que les mains expertes massaient sa virilité à travers son pantalon, embrasant son bas ventre. Arthur abandonna toute lutte et se colla contre l'incube et en frottant ses hanches contre les siennes.

Rapidement les vêtements tombèrent au sol tandis que Francis le prenait là, contre ce mur. Leurs deux corps sombrèrent dans un océan de plaisir tandis que les coups de reins de l'incube redoublaient d'ardeur, les entrainant inexorablement vers la jouissance qui les submergea tel un raz-de-marée.

Et, pour la première fois, un démon atteint le paradis.


	3. Excalibur

3eme drabble pour la nuit des drabbles de la ficothèque ardente. Cette fois-ci le thème est Excalibur, alors naturellement ça ne pouvait être que du FrUK (parti d'une idée un peu dingue).

* * *

- C'est encore loin ?

- Tais-toi stupid frog, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était bientôt arrivé !

- Et dire qu'on aurait pu faire des choses sous la couette nettement plus intéressante que de chercher une vieille épée toute rouillée…

Arthur se retourna vivement, fusillant le français du regard. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter que Francis l'accompagne…

- Shut up stupid frog ! Excalibur n'est pas n'importe quelle épée, c'est…

- Oh si tu savais ce que je voulais ce que tu en fasses de ton épée… le coupa brutalement Francis, une expression lubrique sur le visage.

- P-pardon !? bégaya l'Anglais, les joues rouges.

- Enfonce-là en moi jusqu'à la garde, hurla le français en faisant semblant de défaillir de plaisir, fais-moi mourir sous tes coups acharnés jusqu'à ce que j'en atteigne le septième ciel !

Oh oui, il voulait que son Arthur le prenne là, contre cette arbre, sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle chaud dans son cou et ses mains fines sur sa taille pendant qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore, le faisant sien à jamais…

Francis n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir qu'il se retrouva à terre, assommé.

- Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de mes légendes stupid frog…


	4. La bête

4eme drabble (210 mots) pour la nuit des drabbles de la ficothèque ardente, cette fois-ci le thème est la bête du Gévaudan et le pairing un spamano (parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas en faire un sur toute ma soirée).

* * *

Lovino serrait craintivement son pistolet. Chigii ! Pourquoi c'était lui qu'on avait envoyé traquer la bête. Pourquoi pas Féliciano ? Ou mieux, le macho potato ? Mais bien sur Féliciano était trop adorable que pour qu'on l'envoie lui et le connard aux patates n'était pas là quand on en avait besoin…

Soudain il entendit les branchages remuer sur sa gauche, à quelques pas de lui.

- Qui va là ? Je… je suis armé konoyaro !

Un énorme loup brun sortit des fourrés et sous ses yeux ébahis se transforma en un bel éphèbe aux yeux émeraude

- Quel langage dans une si jolie bouche…

Le loup-garou se rapprocha de lui et sans crier gare le saisit par les hanches. L'italien gémit en sentant ses lèvres mordiller son cou et des mains baladeuses le dépouiller de ses vêtements. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autres, électrisés par leurs virilités que le loup frottait lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Le loup le retourna contre un arbre et le pénétra brutalement, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à l'italien, bien vite remplacé par des cris de plaisirs lorsque les coups de reins sauvages du loup heurtèrent sa prostate. Et lorsqu'un éclair blanc le foudroya, Lovino comprit ce qui signifiait réellement chevaucher un loup.

* * *

Alors pour la petite info, on ne sait pas exactement quelle est la nature de la bête du Gévaudan (certains disent un chien ou un louo, d'autre un animal exotique,...). L'une des hypothèses prétend qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou et c'est celle qui m'a inspirée (sinon on tombe dans la zoophilie...).


	5. Mord-moi sans hésitations

5eme drabble (198 mots) pour la nuit des drabbles de la ficothèque ardente, avec cette fois-ci le thème vampire! Le prucan s'est imposé tout de suite parce qu'avouons-le, Prusse est encore plus awesome en vampire...

* * *

Matthew n'en revenait pas. De tous les gens qui étaient dans le club, c'était lui qu'il avait choisi. C'était sur lui que s'était posés ses yeux de sang, lui le timide Canadien invisible aux yeux du monde.

Il n'avait pas résisté aux avances de l'albinos et s'était rapidement retrouvé dans un recoin sombre et désert du club, la bouche de l'autoproclamé prussien mordillant sa nuque tandis que des mains entreprenantes se glissaient sous sa chemise, pinçant joueusement l'un de ses tétons.

Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit deux canines percer la peau tendre de son cou, aspirant lentement le sang qui pulsait à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Mais loin de lui faire mal, la morsure l'électrisa, diffusant une vague de chaleur qui embrasait son bas-ventre.

Audacieusement Matthew fit glisser au sol le pantalon de son partenaire qui fit de même. Les yeux mi-clos, il saisit sa virilité. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les mains pales entamèrent un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur sa hampe qui se raidissait sous les attentions du prussien. Sentant que la jouissance était proche, l'albinos replongea ses dents dans son cou, déclenchant une vague de plaisir telle que Matthew éjacula instantanément dans sa main.


	6. Romano, dieu de l'amour

6eme drabble (191 mots) pour la nuit des drabbles de la ficothèque ardente, sur le thème Cupidon. Et le couple... spamano.

* * *

Lovino fixait rageusement les deux petites ailes ridicules dont on l'avait affublé. Pourquoi c'était lui qui portait ça !? Il n'était pas un putain de petit bambin joufflu, encore moins si le putti était un putain de dieu de l'amour…

- Aaaaw Romano, que lindo~

- Redit ça encore une fois bastardo et je te castre. Avec une cuillère.

Mais loin d'être perturbé par la menace l'Espagnol se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avidement.

- Tu es tellement adorable comme ça…

- S-shut up bastardo…

D'un geste vif Antonio fit tomber le tissu ceignant la taille de son amant qui bataillait quant à lui avec la tenue de corsaire de son ainé.

Lovino se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations. Putain d'amant perfectionniste ! Les caresses de ses mains baladeuses sur sa peau, ses râles si érotiques à ses oreilles, sa bouche qui parsemait son cou, ses épaules de baisers, sa virilité qui s'enfonçait toujours davantage en lui le rendaient fou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules tandis que les coups se faisaient plus frénétiques et erratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous deux en hurlant le nom de l'être aimé.


End file.
